Normal
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: No es normal la manera en que Naruto mira a Sasuke, pero claro, él se da cuenta después de que todos lo hagan.


**Universo: **_Manga y anime._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL<strong>

[One shot]

—No es normal, Naruto —le dijo Sakura un día y Naruto se sobresaltó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué no es normal? —preguntó él, un poco asustado de la severidad en la voz de su amiga—. ¿Yo?

—No —negó Sakura con la cabeza suavemente, en comprensión—. No eres tú, sino lo que haces.

—¿Qué hago? —cuestionó nuevamente el rubio, porque de verdad no entendía nada. Eso había sido una crítica salida de la nada.

El equipo siete se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, como era usual, haciendo un poco de sparring para destensar los músculos y no perder el tono. Estaban en medio de combates uno a uno a base de taijutsu. Nada de ninjutsu ni senjutsu ni genjutsu o alguna otra técnica rara. En ese momento, Sasuke peleaba contra Kakashi, mientras Sakura y Naruto los observaban y a la vez analizaban algunos de los documentos que el sexto hokage había llevado para su discípulo; según él para su formación temprana como líder de la aldea. Sakura sospechaba que era para evitar él leerlos y resolverlos.

Naruto, como era su costumbre, dispersaba su atención desde los papeles hasta la batalla entre su mejor amigo y su maestro, porque le aburría sobremanera leer y aprenderse cosas que no entendía aunque Sakura se las explicara una y otra vez.

De hecho, el comentario ambiguo de Sakura se había dado tras ignorar el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos durante noventa segundos seguidos, sin parpadear.

Sakura, con aire maternal, palmeó el hombro de Naruto y le sonrió con resignación.

—No te has dado cuenta, pero, cuando lo hagas, recuerda que porque no sea normal significa que esté mal.

Naruto se quedó en blanco.

¿De qué rayos hablaba Sakura?

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Shikamaru, días después y sin razón aparente él también, como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Sakura, le dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que ella.

—Eso no es normal —había murmurado mientras comían el equipo siete y el equipo diez al completo ramen en Ichiraku.

Naruto le exigió a Shikamaru que le explicara de qué demonios hablaba. No era correcto hacer un comentario grosero como ese y no dar razones, pero Shikamaru evadió la charla con 'es muy problemático si tú mismo no lo sabes' y sorbió sus fideos. Luego Ino comenzó una pelea con él y señaló a Naruto, luego a un Sasuke que parecía ignorarlos sólo la mitad de lo usual, luego a sí misma; incluso metió a Sakura en sus gritos incoherentes y al final, con un dedo acusador, señaló a Shikamaru y le gritó:

—¡Jamás vuelvas a insinuarlo! ¡Eso no puede ser! —y se dio como finalizada la charla.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, Naruto estuvo explicándole la situación a Sai con señas incluidas. Imitó la voz de Ino y la voz de Shikamaru lo más que pudo. Añadió para su propio deleite los 'hmph' de Sasuke, aunque estos no aportaban nada a la narración, sólo porque se habían dado en el mismo espacio y lapso de tiempo. Esperaba que Sai entendiera de qué diablos hablaban, porque nadie le ponía nombre al asunto aunque todos parecían saber de que iba.

—Oh —dijo Sai y sonrió falsamente para sacar a Naruto de sus casillas—. Así que piensan que no es normal. Yo creo que era bastante esperado.

—¿Y? ¿Eso quiere decir que entiendes? ¿De qué se trata todo el tema?

Sai sonrió incluso más.

—Te darás cuenta tú mismo.

¡Argh!

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Días más tarde, Naruto se encontró con Ayame. Estaba parada en media plaza de Konoha mirando hacia su reloj. Parecía triste, decepcionada y a punto de llorar.

A Naruto le sorprendió verla, sobre todo porque no olía a ramen, sino a champú de cítricos, jabón y ropa limpia. Tampoco llevaba el mandil, sino un vestido corto de color lila y el cabello sujeto con una cinta. Por tonto que pareciera, era la primera vez que Naruto le veía de esa manera.

—¿Qué pasa, Ayame? —le preguntó Naruto luego de saludarla. Ella suspiró en respuesta.

—Mi cita me ha plantado.

Naruto se quedó en blanco. Diablos,¿qué debería decir? Ayame le caía bien.

—Eh... lo siento —balbuceó patéticamente—. Tal vez sólo se le hizo tarde y viene en camino.

Ayame se mordió el interior de la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza para mirar en otra dirección.

—Llevo esperando dos horas.

—¡¿Dos...?! —Naruto se calló a tiempo mordiéndose la lengua, no quería que Ayame pensara que la consideraba estúpida por haber esperado tanto—. Eh... qué mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?

Bien, pregunta tonta.

—Porque tenía esperanza de que llegara.

—Y... y no... ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

Ayame se sorprendió con su ofrecimiento y pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Eh... no lo creo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Es decir, estás sola, estoy solo. El bastardo de Sasuke se ha largado de misión aun cuando le dije que sería mi único día libre en semanas 'ttebayo —se lamentó—. Y no quiero ver la cara de Kakashi sensei en las próximas doce horas y Sakura... eh, creo que ella está en el hospital.

—Oh, Naruto —rió Ayame—. ¿Sasuke te ha plantado?

—Sí —refunfuñó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Se fue anoche incluso cuando le dije que dijera que no.

Ayame pareció reír más fuerte.

—Me alegro que te divierta mi desgracia —dijo Naruto con resentimiento.

—Bueno, Naruto. Es que no es normal.

Oh, ahí iba otra vez su tonta palabrita.

—¿Normal qué? ¿De qué hablan todos a mis espaldas, 'ttebayo?

—Bueno, tú sabes. Que tú a Sasuke...

—¿Yo qué a Sasuke?

—Ya sabes, él te gu...

Como convocado por el diablo, Sasuke apareció en ese momento con un shunshin. Miró a Ayame con una mirada envenenada, de esas que matan, y pronunció sus siguientes palabras como una amenaza de muerte. La pobre Ayame tembló.

—No te atrevas a decirle.

Ella asintió asustada repetidamente y luego huyó despavorida pese a las protestas de Naruto, que exigía que terminara de responderle antes de abandonarlo.

—Olvídalo —le dijo Sasuke, tomándolo por los hombros para guiarlo en dirección contraria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes de lo que hablábamos?

—Lo sé.

—Entonces dímelo.

—Necesitas descubrirlo por ti mismo. Sino no tendrá sentido.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que no tiene sentido, dattebayo? ¡Que me dejen afuera de las conversaciones! Al menos dame una pista.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Bastardo.

Anduvieron unos cuantos metros en silencio hasta que Naruto volvió a insistir.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Por fis, 'ttebayo?

—No.

—¿Una pista pequeña?

—No.

—¿Con qué letra empieza?

Sasuke pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero su respuesta fue:

—No.

—¿Piensas decir algo diferente a 'no' el día de hoy?

Silencio.

—Bastardo. Ya dime, ¿de qué va eso de ser normal? ¿Es importante?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Sí.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión sabihonda.

—Con más razón deberías decirme. Si esperas a que me dé cuenta —se tragó su orgullo— puede pasar bastante tiempo, 'ttebayo. ¡Incluso años! Y has dicho que es importante.

Uchiha pareció entrar en una especie de dilema, porque tenía la expresión preocupada y resignada. Lo que había dicho Naruto le había calado, al parecer, y estaba en proceso de tomar una decisión de vital importancia.

—Quiero que me des una respuesta mañana mismo.

Y con estas palabras, Sasuke usó ambas manos y le dio un apretón al pequeño y naranja trasero de Naruto.

Naruto respingó, abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojó como los tomates que tanto amaba Sasuke, pero cuando quiso voltear para decir algo, Sasuke ya no estaba.

Esa misma noche, en su departamento, tras mucho reflexionar sobre el asunto, acomodar sus emociones y juntar las piezas del rompecabezas sobre ser 'normal' que había estado recolectando, Naruto llegó a una conclusión:

—Mierda. Me gusta el bastardo de Sasuke.

Y, como siempre, todos se habían dado cuenta primero que él.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones finales]<strong>

**Sasuki y Naturo deben estar juntos. Son tal para cual. Y si se hubiera permitido el shaoi en Naruto, creo que Sasuki se hubiera dado cuenta primero que Naturo, porque Naturo vive en su negación de que sólo son amigos.  
><strong>

**Ay, ajá, SÓLO AMIGOS. **

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
